fanfiction_yugiohfandomcom-20200214-history
Yugioh! 7 Treasures - Episode 012
Escape Plan is the twelfth episode of Yugioh! 7 Treasures. Summary Morning In the morning, Allison is shown finishing curling her hair. Allison oils and lotions her arms and legs. She dresses herself with a knee length frilly white dress that her father bought her for her sixteenth birthday, which is belted by a rose-colored lace. Allison glistens her wrist in five bracelets, one of which can expand and condense into a cross spiral shape. Allison puts on diamond earrings that fail to reach her neck. Allison steps into Celeste white ankle-strap sandals, decorated with suede flower imitations. Allison sits in front of her mirror and does her make-up. After taking a two hours to get showered and fully dressed Allison steps into the mirror to see remarkably beautiful self. Allison twirls as her frilly dress slightly kicks up. Allison takes another look at herself and unceremoniously explains that she hates the way she looks. Allison complains that she doesn't like dresses all that much. Her open-toed shoes means that she'll probably get sweaty feet and she won't have socks to absorb the moisture. Allison complains that she doesn't have pockets thus forcing her to carry her belongings in some obnoxious-sized purse. However, Allison decides to bring a small purse that she can strap over her left shoulder since her right one still hurts. Allison's mother comes knocking and when she comes in, she comments on Allison's beauty. Allison asks if she can wear jeans or something because she hates the dress. Natasha tells Allison that her father bought her the dress. Allison explains that her father wants her to conform to the idea of what a woman should be wearing i.e. dresses. Natasha admits that Allison has never liked wearing skirts and dresses, but she says that Allison wearing that dress will make her father happy. Allison politely groans and Natasha notices to cards on Allison's bed scattered around. Natasha is happy Allison is representing her school for something, but that's no excuse to be messy. Allison realizes that her mother thinks she was trying to build her regular Deck and goes along with it. Natasha tells her daughter to clean up, so they can go. Allison flips bunches up the cards together and makes her bed, deciding to organize them when she gets back home. Allison then looks to the new cards she has decided to add to her Turbo Deck. She puts then in a case and places them in her purse. Allison then receives a phone call from Emon. Emon asks Allison if she's ready. Allison says yes and Emon begins to tell her about the plan. Downstairs, Leon and Noel share a duel in their formal attire for fields while they wait for Allison. Natasha is curious what is taking her daughter so long and asks Arthur to call her. Arthur says he'd rather just wait as he stares at the newspaper. Natasha pulls the paper away from him and sits next to him. Natasha says that Arthur hasn't talked about "it." Arthur remains distant about the subject, and Natasha knows that he's hurt. Allison comes down the steps ready to go. A few moments later, Noel manages to defeat his brother, frustrating Leon. Allison looks at the cards in Leon's hand to which Allison points out that Leon has "Shrink" in his hand. She reminds him that "Shrink" is a Quick-Play Spell, so it means that if he sets it, he can activate it like a Trap Card during Noel's turn. Allison notices that Leon controlled a Fusion Monster "First of the Dragons" and she asks where he got this card. Leon explains that he got it from school; because of the tournament, the school gave him and Leon access to some cool cards. Wanting attention from his sister, Noel says he obtained the Synchro Monster "Orient Dragon" which he used to win the Duel. Allison asks why Noel would have such a card when he likes dinosaurs and Noel says that Orient Dragon is a dinosaur, but his sister explains that "Cyber Rex" is actually a Dragon-Type monster. Natasha then interjects, telling the boys to pack up their cards because it's time to go. Noel and Leon obediently listen to their mother leading Natasha to say that when Allison was their age, she was much more confrontational about listening to her parents. Allison gives odd grin as she heads toward the door, ignoring her father. Arthur tells Allison that she looks beautiful; Allison stops and politely tells her father thank-you before stepping out of the house. Museum After Alison, steps out, she texts Emon, saying that she is leaving the house. Outside awaits a limousine and Allison steps in. The scene then spans to Allison texting "ARRIVED" to Emon. She then steps out of the limousine with her family, who are surrounded by the media. Allison and her brothers wave politely to everyone and Arthur is quickly taken aside to give word. Chris and Jordan watch Allison from afar via binoculars atop a building next to some men who have been knocked out. Jordan says that Chris told him that Allison would be with her gang today. Chris gives a stern look at the situation; he tells his friend he's certain Allison will be Turbo Dueling by the end of the day. Xavier watches the museum exhibition from his home on television. Xavier watches as Allison waves to the people as she goes inside the building and she is soon greeted by TJ. Xavier turns off the television and rhetorically asks how Allison is going to get out of the public eye. Back at the museum, Harrison joins his father and the police force in monitoring the museum from the security room. Natasha tells her daughter that they are supposed to be together as a family for today. Allison says that her father has to make a public appearance and her mother needs to be at her side at all time, leaving her to watch Leon and Noel. Allison says she can watch her brothers with TJ. Natasha privately admits to the truth in Allison's words and lets her go with TJ but she cannot go far. However, Allison and TJ are stopped by the media as well. The news reporter is equipped with a cameraman and they explain that they know Allison and TJ will participating in an upcoming Dueling Tournament, representing Majestic Academy. Allison and TJ confirm that they have been training with senior and top of the class Harrison Crawford. The two answer properly to all of the interview questions and before they can get away, Arthur calls back his daughter so they can take pictures as a family. TJ understands as Allison falls back to her family to pose as the perfect one. Then, Allison's phone buzzes. Allison steps behind a pillar to answer the call and it is from Emon. Emon relays that she has security input into the museum and that she can actually see Allison. Allison informs her that the unveiling of the diamonds will happen in about an hour. Emon relays that she will be texting Allison every fifteen minutes and then five minutes before the plan goes into motion. Allison confirms and hangs up. At the Floral Hurricane Base, Emon confirms Allison's position with Julia and the rest of the gang, who are already suited for their battle with Team Void Malice. Julia hopes Aamira and Clare Bow have sharpened their Decks, which they readily confirm. Julia privately hopes Allison did the same especially because she wants to see "it" again, the lustrous Hope Diamond Dragon. Allison comes from the pillar puts her phone back in her bag. Allison and TJ are able to finally get away for a short period. They two go to a cafe where they order some cappuccinos. Allison tells TJ that she might have to leave. TJ is confused, and Allison tries to explain her secret, but she remains vague. Allison simply says that something is about to happen in the next fifty minutes and she needs TJ to cover for her as much as possible. TJ says that Allison should not have told him because now he'd be lying if anybody asked where she went. Allison admits that is true, but she also says that she knows his feelings would be hurt if she just decked out on him without a word. TJ again promises not to deeply poke into Allison's secret, but asks her if it's anything dangerous. Allison gives a "sort of," but promises that she's not stealing or killing anyone. Allison says that they can spend the next twenty minutes together tops but then they should part, so when she has to leave, he won't be near her when she does. TJ points out that there are security cameras everywhere; Allison stops him, telling him that there is a plan that has already been set into motion, causing TJ to groan. Allison and TJ go back to their families, where Arthur is shown talking to the curator of the museum, who is TJ's father Anthony. As the event lingers, more people show up, including the headmaster of Majestic Academy as well as other VIP's who have come to enjoy these lustrous diamonds. TJ and Allison make sure to share a few pictures and greet some of their classmates, such as Cecily when they arrive. The headmaster greets Allison's father and tells him that she is an excellent duelist. Arthur, though having no interest in dueling, tells the headmaster he's happy Allison is joining more extra-curriculars. The headmaster explained that he was worried Allison would be unable to compete in the tournament due to her injury since he believed Arthur would no let her compete. Arthur becomes confused, asking about what injury. The headmaster explains that Allison arrived at school one day with a very noticeable, almost alarming, bruise on her right shoulder. She's been having to strap it with ice during the day at school. Allison explained that she had received the injury during training, leading him to have the duelists sign a permission slip so they can compete with their parents' permission. Arthur recalls signing the permission slip; he says that Allison never has ice on her arm before she leaves school or when she is at home, but Arthur then recalls that Allison had been wearing large coats before she goes to school. The headmaster says he thought Arthur knew. Arthur politely excuses himself and places his glass down on a tray. Allison is texting Emon to get ready to move. Arthur storms to his daughter and turns her by her right shoulder. Allison experiences a surge of pain that causes her to stagger and drop her phone. Angry, Allison pushes the hand off, and looks up to realize the hand belonged to her angry father. Allison tries to recover as if she's not injured and Arthur barks at Allison for lying to him. Allison freezes but relaxes when he said that he talked to her principal about Allison's injury. Arthur asks if her mother knows about this, which Allison denies, covering for her. Allison dismisses it as a trivial matter but says that she did not tell him because he would not allow her to partake in the Action Duel Tournament. Arthur tells his daughter she is darn right and that they will talk about this when they get home. Over the intercom, an announcer of sort explains that the unveiling of the diamonds will begin in five minutes. Arthur must go stand center stage and he orders his daughter not to go anywhere. Allison cannot act out in their current location, so she must settle with clenching her fists. Allison picks up her phone, which is vibrating from Emon's call. When she does, Allison experiences a pulse as a diamond inside a case glows. Allison does not know what it is while Hope Diamond Dragon glows in her purse. Escape Plan Emon is with Julia, telling her that the plan is about to begin. Allison stands in the crowd around the diamonds as Anthony and Arthur begin to unveil it. When the gems are unveiled, everyone is mesmerized by their priceless beauty. One of the diamonds, a white one, glows and Allison feels another pulse that causes her to stagger. Emon is shown typing in some last minute codes and presses "ENTER." Emon has hacked the light system connecting to the museum and shuts down all of the lights, making the room dark. TJ realizes that this must be the timing Allison was talking about. The security cameras also shut down as well and the police force are rampant to try and fix the solution. Outside, Chris and Jordan see the lights go out and Christ smirks to his friend, asserting that Allison will definitely be Turbo Dueling. Jordan says he wants to see this girl's skills personally but tells Chris that they should help her. The two jump down from the building and begin running. Allison makes her way through the crowd and explains that there is one thing good about these sandals: they are easy to run it. Allison dashes around the people and the frantic crowd. To help cover Allison's tracks, TJ calls out for her as do Natasha and Arthur. As the security tries to calm the people, Allison knocks some of them out, so they do not impede on her escape. Emon then sends Allison her Duel Runner via satellite connection. The runner leaves the Floral Hurricane garage and looks for Allison's location locked onto her cell phone. Allison knows she cannot exit through the open doors, so she'll have to leave through the windows, adding that there are no windows in the bathroom. The security try to get into the backup power, but they realize that they are being blocked. They realize that someone has hacked their system and immediately attempt to trace the source. Emon knows that the security are trying to hack her, but she explains that they will need five minutes of nonstop coding to track her, and Kai asserts that will give Allison plenty of time. Chris and Jordan, both masked, make their way toward the museum, which is being blocked by security. Chris and Jordan quickly knock them out. Chris relays that Allison won't be coming out of any doors. Jordan then asks where she'd come from and he says that she'll probably come crashing out of a window. Just then, Allison latches onto some drapes along the windows while the blackout is still underway. Allison climbs the drapes and begins swinging. Allison insists that the windows are a little under two stories high, comparing them to her house which she jumps from all of the time. Allison eventually gains the right momentum and propels herself through the window while protecting her frame. As Allison crashes through the window, the window lets in a stream of uninterrupted light that blinds the unsuspecting and gives Allison the visage of a leaping silhouette. As shattered glass, becomes smaller fragments on the ground, TJ knows it is her. Allison is determined to land on the ground in a tumble roll, but the white diamond glows to Allie's essence and Allison feels a pulse, which throws her off balance. Before she can crash, Jordon jumps from somewhere and catches her. Allison is astonished and asks who Jordan is. Jordan puts down Allison and simply stares at her in shock. Jordan removes his mask and calls Allison, "Olivia;" Allison is confused and Jordan unmasks himself to clarify who he is. Chris comes from behind and reminds Jordan that isn't "Olivia," but "Allison." Allison points out Chris and asks who he is and what he's doing. Christ tells him that's not important and that they need to get going. Allison asks what he's talking about. Chris points out that Allison has a Turbo Duel to get to. Allison wonders how he knows and Chris says there is no time to talk but move. Some security guards show up and attempt to pursue the boys. Allison realizes and the trio begins to move. Chris and Jordan pull out some keys, which signals their Duel Runners. The runners come at a rapid'y quick pace and Chris jumps onto his. Jordan carries Allison princess-style and jumps onto his runner. Jordan gives Allison a spare helmet and tells her to put it on as they move. Emon tracks Allison's keys and notes that they are moving away from the museum. Emon takes that as a sign that Allison has left the building and returns control to the security before they could catch her. Emon takes great pride in her newest hacking escapade and tells the others that all they have to do is wait for Allison now. The police lose connection to the hacker, but they are now able to return the power to the building. Several of the knocked out officers come to and the conscious ones keep the public calm. The museum blackout causes an immediate media uproar. Anthony first finds his son, happy that he is safe. He then checks on the diamonds and they have not been touched. Arthur and Natasha have Leon and look for their daughter. Some security members storm in and report to the mayor that Allison had been kidnapped. Arthur and Natasha are visibly floored. TJ overhears and hopes that Allison is alright. The curator is informed of Allison's "kidnapping" by Arthur, who wants the museum shut down and no one is to leave the building. Arthur storms into the security center and informs Officer Crawford of his daughter's kidnapping, which alarms Harrison. Harrison begins to think back to Xavier, believing this must all be connected to some secret Allison has, but he remains recluse about it. Arthur tries to keep as calm as possible. Officer Crawford immediately instructs his members to search of Allison all across the city. Arthur expresses that he wants all people from the media gone, as he does not want Allison's disappearance to go viral. On the runners, Allison informs Chris and Jordan to pull over to an alley. They do so and hide in the darkness. Jordan is still amazed by Allison's appearance. Chris asks what they are waiting for. Allison tells them to be patient. After some time, Allison's Duel Runner appears, which located Allison's signal in her keys. Allison pulls out her white and red jumpsuit over her dress puts on her Turbo Helmet. Allison thanks the two for helping her, but now she has to leave. The two explain that they will be watching Allison duel from afar. In addition, they will shut down any Duel Runner that tries to intercept her Duels. Allison does not know how they will able to do that, but thanks them for any assistance they can offer. Allison takes off and shortly after the other two do as well. Riding, Allison wonders how everyone is handling her disappearance, unaware that people that she has been stolen. To War Allison makes her way to the Floral Hurricane base without any security on her trail. Upon arrival, Emon and Allison share hug for their job well done. Allison admits she's never experienced such a rush, but Julia tells her that she's about to feel another. Julia leads her team to the outskirts of town where Team Void Malice is already waiting for them, everyone in helmets. Chris and Jordan arrive at the sight of the duels as well, having secretly tracked Allison's runner. Xavier comments that he did not expect "The Lily" to make it. Allison glares at Xavier from her helmet. Back at the museum, two diamonds now begin to glow. Navigation